


The Change

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [33]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, First Age, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Trotz all dem, was geschehen ist, sieht sich Fingon noch immer als Maedhros' engster Freund, und so ist er es, der auszieht, um Feanors ältesten Sohn aus Morgoths Klauen zu befreien. Als er Maedhros schließlich findet, muss er erkennen, dass er vor eine grausame Wahl gestellt ist. [The Change - Evanescence]





	The Change

Findecáno hatte geglaubt, er sei stark, hatte geglaubt, dass er es schaffen könne. Doch wie hatte er sich auf das vorbereiten können, was sich nun vor ihm auftat? Mit Entsetzten sah er zu dem Felsen auf, an dem sein Freund Maitimo gefesselt war. So nah und doch unerreichbar.

  Sie hatten ihn mit der rechten Hand an die Felsen von Thangorodrim geschlagen, eine eiserne Fessel band ihn unerbittlich fest. So war er Jahr um Jahr dem Wind und den Unbilden des Wetters ausgesetzt, doch viel schlimmer noch: dem Spott und Hohn seiner Peiniger. Nun war sein Körper ausgezehrt und gezeichnet von seiner Marter, kaum noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst.

  Ja, Findecáno hatte geglaubt, er sei stark. Bis er zum Berg der Tyrannei gekommen war. Hier schließlich, nach langer, vergeblicher Suche, hatte ihn die Hoffnung verlassen, seinen Freund jemals lebend zu finden, wenn er ihn denn überhaupt finden würde. In seiner Verzweiflung hatte er ein Lied angestimmt, noch einmal den Mut zu finden, um das zu vollbringen, wozu er völlig allein gen Angband gezogen war. Und zu seiner Verblüffung hatte die Stimme seines Freundes geantwortet, schwach zwar, doch unverkennbar Maitimos.

  Noch einmal seine letzten Kräfte zusammennehmend, folgte Findecáno der Stimme. Nur um dann erkennen zu müssen, dass er nichts für seinen Freund tun konnte.

  Auch Maitimo erkannt dies, er hatte es schon vom Moment seiner Gefangennahme erkannt: Niemand würde ihn hier jemals erretten können. Er flehte um den Tod, gnädig und erlösend. Findecáno war entsetzt, als er diese Worte vernahm, flehend und halb wahnsinnig vor Leid und Schmerz. Er wusste, dass dies vielleicht der letzte Freundschaftsbeweis wäre, den er erbringen könnte, doch wollte er es sich noch nicht vor sich selbst eingestehen. Vielleicht hatte die Marter ja auch Maitimos Geist angegriffen, vielleicht redete er ja wirr?

  Ja, einst, vor langer Zeit in Aman, waren sie beide gut Freund miteinander gewesen, nahezu unzertrennlich. Allein seinen Bruder Makalaure hatte Maitimo mehr geliebt. Was hatten sie nicht alles gemeinsam angestellt! Streiche, Scherze, Chaos ohne Ende! Und am Ende einen Sippenmord ... Feanáro hatte ihn, Findecáno, verraten und mit ihm alle von seiner Sippschaft. Seine Söhne aber hielten treu zu ihrem Vater, auch wenn Maitimo damit einen seiner besten Freunde hinterging. Ihre Freundschaft erkaltete, doch, wie sich in diesen Momenten zeigen sollte, erlosch sie nie völlig.

  Als Findecáno seinen Freund so leiden sah, da wusste er: Ja, er war noch immer sein Freund. Und vielleicht empfand auch Maitimo dasselbe noch nimmer für ihn, und selbst wenn dies so wäre, spielte es in diesem Moment keine Rolle. Sein Freund litt unbeschreibliche Qual, allein dies war wichtig für ihn.

  Und doch zögerte er, das zu tun, was er tun musste. Den Pfeil an der Bogensehne sah er mit Tränen in den Augen zu Maitimo auf. Wie könnte er es nur tun? Wie könnte er seinen besten Freund töten? Es war so grausam! Und doch das einzig Richtige. Hatten die Valar ihn denn völlig verlassen, dass sein Leben schon jetzt solche Irrwege beschreiten musste?

  „Findecáno, bitte!“, flehte Maitimo. Seine Stimme war dünn und rau, kaum zu hören und noch weniger als seine zu erkennen. So schwach, so verletzlich. Die Stimme eines, der aufgegeben hatte. Sein Blick war gebrochen, der Blick eines Feanorers, denn das Feuer in ihm war erloschen. Keine ruhmreiche letzte Tat wie die seines Vaters, kein letzter Kampf, nur ein unwürdiges, grausames Ende als Morgoths Gefangener, dem Hohn und Spott und der Folter seiner Knechte ausgesetzt. Morgoth hatte gesiegt, schon jetzt, wo doch der Krieg kaum begonnen hatte. Nie würden sie über ihn siegen können, er würde sie alle vernichten. Am Ende siegte immer das Dunkel über das Licht.

  „Bitte“, flehte Maitimo erneut. „Bitte ... Ich weiß doch, du fühlst meine Pein. Bitte erlöse mich davon, hör mich an! Sag einfach, dass es vorbei ist, denn so ist es. Im Grunde ereilte mich der Tod schon vor Jahren.“

  Findecáno flossen die Tränen über das gramverzerrte Gesicht. „Ja, vielleicht ist es vorbei“, sagte er leise. „Vielleicht ist es das wirklich. Doch du bist immer noch mein Freund! Trotz allem, was vielleicht zwischen uns stehen mag, bist und bleibst du immer mein Freund. Vielleicht dachte ich eine Zeit lang nicht so, doch nun, da ich dich vor mir sehe, weiß ich, dass sich daran nie etwas ändern wird. Wir sind Freunde. Sind wir nicht Freunde? Und Freunde stehen füreinander ein. Weißt du noch, Freunde für immer? Ich brauche dich, Russandol, mein Freund.“

  Auch Maitimo standen nun die Tränen in den Augen, als er zu Findecáno herabblickte. „Ich will dich nicht anlügen, niemals hätte ich das getan“, begann er. „Ich bin anscheinend nicht der, für den du mich all die glücklichen Jahre in Aman gehalten hattest. Ich erkenne mich ja seit Alqualonde selbst nicht mehr wieder. Was ich mit Vater und meinen Brüdern doch alles tat! Da ist dies hier ja vielleicht die gerechte Strafe dafür.“

  Findecáno stockte. Dann brauste er auf: „Doch bedenke, wer dir zur Seite stand in Alqualonde. Ich! Ich könnte genauso wie du dort geschlagen sein, ich hätte es ebenso verdient. Du denkst, wir sind wider Erwarten so verschieden? Da irrst du dich. Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht das sterbende Licht dessen sehe, was wir zu sein versuchten. Ja, du hast dich verändert, doch das haben wir alle. Und das fing nicht erst in Alqualonde an. Es fing mit dem Schmieden der ersten Waffe an. Vielleicht machen wir uns alle ja etwas vor, vielleicht sind wir ja alle Lügner vor uns selbst, vielleicht verlieren wir ja alle unseren Verstand. Doch das wird nie etwas daran ändern, dass ich dein Freund bin und zu dir halte. Dein Vater mag die Schiffe verbrannt haben, du warst es nicht. Dein Vater mag all diese Reden gehalten haben, doch du standest lediglich zu ihm, wie auch ich es getan hätte. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, vergib dir selbst, so wie ich dir schon längst vergeben habe.“

  Maitimo sah ihn zutiefst zweifelnd an. „Du redest von Hoffnung, Vergebung, Errettung. Doch wie, frage ich, wie willst du mich von hier erretten, von einem Ort, an dem es kein Entrinnen gibt? Rette dich selbst, lass mich hier, wenn du mir schon nicht die letzte Gnade erweisen kannst! Tu wenigstens dies und ich werde in der Gewissheit diese Welt verlassen können, dass du dich nicht länger sinnlos in Gefahr begeben hast. Denn auch du, Findecáno, bist mir noch immer gut Freund …“

  Findecáno schwieg. Maitimo hatte Recht. Ja, wie sollte er ihn erretten? Wie zu ihm hinauf kommen? Und wie die Fesseln lösen? Sollte es am Ende wirklich nur diesen einen einzigen Ausweg geben? Diesen einen Weg, den er nicht beschreiten wollte?

  Hatte er gesagt, die Valar hatten ihn verlassen? Oh ja, das sagte er, das hatten sie! Und doch … Und doch, war da nicht ein ferner Punkt wie der eines großen Vogels am Horizont? Und näherte er sich nicht ihnen? Und tatsächlich landete Thorondor vor Findecáno, hieß ihn aufsteigen und trug ihn hoch zu Maitimo.

  „Siehst du, mein Freund“, sagte er leiste zu Maitimo, „jetzt gibt es doch noch Rettung für dich. Gib nie wieder die Hoffnung auf, ja? Es gibt immer welche. Und jetzt sei tapfer, wie du es schon all die Jahre hindurch gewesen warst. Deine Fesseln sind stark.“

  Maitimo sah seinen Freund entsetzt an, er würde doch wohl nicht etwa …?! Doch Findecáno musste. Er musste Maitimo die Hand abschlagen, um ihn befreien zu können, denn er erkannte, dass er die Fessel niemals würde lösen müssen. Doch schweren Herzens tat er es nur, doch in dem Gewissen, dass er seinem Freund einen grausamen Tod ersparte.

  Vorsichtig nahm er Maitimo in den Arm. So leicht, so mager! Es war ein grausiges Gefühl, als würde er einen Toten halten. Doch bald schon, so hoffte Findecáno, würde es seinem Freund besser gehen. Bald, bald … Er achtete darauf, dass Maitimo nicht sah, was er tat. Ein schneller, kräftiger Schnitt, dann war es vorbei. Ohnmächtig sank Maitimo in seine Arme, ohnmächtig, doch frei.

  Ja, jetzt konnte er mit gutem Gewissen sagen, es war vorbei. Sein Freund war gerettet, wenn auch um den Verlust seiner Hand. Thorondor wandte sich ab von Angband und brachte die beiden tapferen Noldor zurück in ihre Heimat.


End file.
